Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 9
Season 9 (1992-1993) Season changes: * The Merv Griffin Enterprises logo had the Sony Pictures Entertainment byline. * The opening credits remains the same as Season 8. * Dick Schneider retired, and Kevin McCarthy became the director. Jeopardy!_Season_9_Logo.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set with red backdrop and monitors.png Jeopardy1991blue.jpg Jeopardy1991red.jpg 1992Celeb.jpg 1993Seniors.jpg Jeopardy! S9 Daily Double Logo-A.png Jeopardy! S9 Daily Double Logo-B.png Jeopardy! S9 Daily Double Logo-C.png 1992DDChampions.jpg Jeopardy! S9 Daily Double Logo (Tournament Variant).png 1993DDSeniors.jpg Merv Griffin Enterprises logo with Sony byline-2.png Merv Griffin Enterprises 1993.jpg Jeopardy! 1992-1993 Final Jeopardy.png * Beginning with this season, the name of the categories are broken into pieces by coming together to reveal the category names. * The Daily Double clues appear on the left side of the contestant's right shoulder, and then, it dissolves after the clue is read. * On early episodes of this season, the Merv Griffin Enterprises logo had the Sony Pictures Entertainment byline in the 1984-1992 logo. Also, on early episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase remains the same as in early 1987. * On later episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase was changed: "This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is a production of Merv Griffin Enterprises. Distributed by KingWorld." * Similar to Johnny Gilbert's closing catchphrase from 1987, this new closing catchphrase is pre-recorded. * A timpani drumroll is heard after the Merv Griffin Enterprises logo, and before the KingWorld logo. * To accommodate the change, the copyright card is moved from the end to between the two logos. This feature remained until Season 10. * Bongos were added to the Jeopardy! theme song starting with this season. * Also at the beginning of this season, Perry Ellis was credited as Alex Trebek's wardrobe provider, and it has a Grief Companies byline. * On later episodes of this season, the Merv Griffin Enterprises logo looks just like the Columbia Pictures Television logo. * The Celebrity Jeopardy! tournament made its debut. It featured celebrity contestants playing for their favorite charities. * Leszek Pawlowicz won the Tournament of Champions. * In this season's College Championship, they gave away a Dodge Shadow car. Phoebe Juel wore white pants while attending Grinnell College. * The contestant interview segment is now done right after the completion of the Jeopardy! segment, and before the second commercial break it was first done this way only for the previous season's Teen Tournament; this would hold steady until early in season 13, when the previous practice of holding the interviews after the first break was restored. * The contestant podium monitors changed its color from blue to red in the Double Jeopardy! round and Final Jeopardy! round segments. This remained in use until the end of the set's run on November 8, 1996. This season: * Season 9 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 7, 1992. * On early episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert's prerecorded catchphrase remains the same as in early 1987, and the copyright card still appears after the logos. * On the January 19, 1993 episode, Darryl Scott, an Air Force lieutenant colonel originally from Washington, D.C., wins the game with $1. * On the June 17, 1993 episode, the theme plays in its entirety during the closing, ending at the Merv Griffin Enterprises part of Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase. * On the June 17, 1993 and the June 18, 1993 episodes, a full credit roll is shown two days in a row. * Season 9 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 23, 1993, in which the 2,000th episode aired on this date. * Summer reruns kicks off on July 26, 1993. Reruns later air on weekends from 1993-1994 and on Game Show Network from 1997-1998, with a small number of season 9 episodes also airing on Game Show Network between 1999 and 2001. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline